Due to paper being capable of being turned, folded, jutted, nested, bent, cut and rubbed, the traditional way for making relief engraved paper is done by hand easily to form desirable patterns. Because different color papers have been turned, folded and bent properly in advance, the patterns made can present three-dimensional configuration to enhance effect of sense of beauty. Except skillful hands and creative brain, tools for making the relief engraved paper are articles at hand in our daily life such as scissors, pen knife, art work knife, rolling stick and hard paper tubes. Hence, cut lines, uphill lines and downhill lines can be formed with scissors, pen knifes or art work knife. Concave upward shapes and concave downward shapes are made with rolling sticks and the hard paper tubes are used for padding. Other tools such as cut boards, compasses, compass knifes rulers, pens, mirrors, spray glues, resins, double sided glue tapes are required for making relief engraved paper. The cut lines, uphill lines (front light cut lines) and downhill lines (back cut lines) can be used to allow the paper jutting up or nesting down so as to create a sense of beauty. The basic principle of the traditional way is that the cutters cut the paper fibers and the rolling sticks extend the paper fibers. However, it takes time and labor hours in spite of having a little natural pleasure from hand making and quality of the relief engraved paper varies in terms of skillfulness of the maker. Thus, the relief engraved works with insufficient hand is not only impossible to show beauty of relief engaging but also is easy to result in wrinkles.
In order to overcome the preceding problems, a further method is illustrated in FIG. 3. A metal plate is stamped as a middle mold cavity 21 with relief patterns on and a plastic plate mold 20 is formed with thermal pressing using the middle mold cavity 21 to correspond to the middle mold cavity 21. The plastic plate mold 20, which is a male mold, is pressed against the middle mold cavity 21, which is a female mold, to produce a paper with relief engraved patterns on a paper. The method shown in FIG. 3 has advantages such as fast, no skillful problem and being simply made. However, the plastic mold 20 provides flatten projections and the relief part 222 of the paper 22 becomes much more flat such that it is unable to show a configuration of three-dimension conspicuously and present the relief patterns correctly.
Referring to FIG. 4, a relief engraving copper plate 31 is widely adopted as the mold cavity currently. The way for performing plastic molding is in that a relief engraving rod 30 with a round head is placed above the relief engraving copper plate 31 to press a paper ready for being plastically molded such that the paper produces deformations 321, 322 along nests of the relief engraving copper 31. Because the relief engraving rod 30 is made of hard material in addition to manual pressing force, the exerting force is easy to be controlled and damages and scares resulting from sharp nest rims can be avoided easily although the relief engraving way needs more effort and takes time. Comparing to the plastic plate, which is a mold plunger, shown in FIG. 3, the pressing rod shown in FIG. 4, which is used instead of a mold plunger, is easier to be fabricated and it is noting to do with problems created during fitting with the mold cavity. It can be seen that the relief engraved paper 32 in FIG. 4 looks better than the relief engraved paper 22 shown in FIG. 3.
In fact, the rim of each nest of the mold cavity is a key subject has to be considered. The stamped mold cavity having burrs is an inevitable problem and the burrs have to be removed by way of grinding. The mold cavity fabricated with etching provides irregular wave shaped nest rims, which have to be worked too in addition to sharp edges of the nests. Therefore, the conventional mold cavity is very difficult to be constituted as a module with the mold plunger and the delicate patterns on the conventional mold cavity is unable to be reached in addition to difficult plastic molding, ineffective plastic molding and high production cost.